FAQ
Here are some of the more commonly asked questions by those new to the game. FAQ Should I mine Gold or Things? This is is always a dilemma. While mining gold ensures that you will get some income from your findings, a rare gold find will not be worth the same amount as a rare thing find. It is generally better off to mine gold until you have a few melds and then switch to things- this will allow you to buy some early equipment. How do I make a meld? Click on the meld name. If you have the required ingredients, the boxes will all be checked and there will be a button saying "Create Meld". If this does not appear, check that you're in your home city. What do Melds do? Currently melds control a few aspects of the game. See the meld page for details. What profession should I be? For a new player, guard is usually the best option as you can run weaponless and still have a chance of winning. Being a bounty hunter is quite a bit harder because there is always the risk of sinking ships. Pirate/highwayman is always a risky choice and is a bad idea for those just starting. This is because of the constant threat of bounty hunters and guards steling your gold. Traders and merchants need fast, heavily defended, or lots of vehicles to be successful. Why can't I transport my items from one city to another? Make sure that: *You are a trader *The vehicle you are trying to send is in the same location as the items *The items have not been sent on a vehicle already on the road. How does combat work? See the Combat page for a detailed explanation. What is the best vehicle? It depends what profession you are. Highwaymen and Guards will want something that is fast enough to catch other vehicles, and has decent base stats. A large capacity for weapons and plunder is also a bonus. Traders will want quick vehicles to avoid those chasing them, and a large capacity to make their trip worthwhile! I have more than 3 mines - How do I choose which are active? Press the top button next to the mines you want active, this will move them to the top of the list. Your top 3 mines will be active. How can I buy extra mines? You can purchase mines from other players for gold, or buy them with credits from Japhet. What are guilds? Guilds were introduced so that players could have their own private forum and private discussion. There are no measures in place to prevent guild members from attacking each other on the road, and there is no official recognition of guilds outside the Minethings forum. What do Pirate Peak and Trader Tree do? These cities are there to provide a stopoff point for items, and side-routes for traders to use. The main routes are heavily pirated so the sideroads are sometimes the best ways to go when transporting valuable items! I see sales of junk for way more gold than its worth - what gives? Players sometimes use this as a method of transferring gold between accounts. This is not strictly against the rules, though if the account is used ''solely ''to filter gold to a main account, is it classified as a shill and is likely to be banned. What does my home city do, and should I move? Your home city gives you a +5 BPH bonus to all mines in that city, along with the exclusive ability to make melds in that city. If you have mines in other cities, you might want to move, but if you only have a starter mine, do not move. See Moving for more details. What is a shill? Shill is where an account is being used to benefit another persons, and not for its own benefit. If every rare item 1 person gets is sold to another player, that is shill, unless it is a fvm.